It's Over
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Judgement of Orochi, Kimiko's tormentor. Rated for heavy violence and slight language. Three OCs. No real romance, sexual implication. PLEASE REVIEW! Requested by bloodstone38.


**A/N- As requested by bloodstone38, a story in which Orochi gets his just desserts from Chase Young and my OC, Kai Tomoro, the father of Kimiko. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Kai's POV-**_

I cannot believe my ears as she tells her tale. I suppose she is calmer than when she told the first time she told someone. I look to Chase as she begins to stutter in her speech, the death of her first mother. There are intents of murder and torture in the golden eyes of my old friend. Inside, as her father, who never meant to leave my only child any pain, I'm broken. Each tear and shallow breath for pause stabs something icy and burning at the same time farther into my heart. Kimiko, of course does not notice. Two-thousand years with the Heylin did not allow any kind of emotion unless in complete seclusion. I can honestly say that every printed page within my study barely keeps the ink from escaping with my tears from the page. Seemingly endless loneliness are nearly unbearable.

Her story continues, and though I do not stop her, I know all I need to know. All I needed to know was the specific crimes and location of the bastard. I had that.

"He was put in the main prison in Tokyo in May of last year,"she had added somewhere in the mix of tragic hell.

But when it was said and done, pity and regret still held my heart with it's icy, burning fingers. Her face bowed when she was done. I walk down the steps from my throne and lifted her chin.

"Don't be ashamed, child. This is not your fault, nor does it tarnish you as a person. I...I could have done better. It's not your mother's fault, but me..."

"Papa, this is nobody's fault. It was worth it. For...this,"she told me as she grabbed my neck and pulled me close. I return the embrace and close my eyes. I needed to grow accustom to this. Kimiko was my life. I finally had my life back.

As she walked away, Chase looked at me knowingly with a cruel grin.

"He, Hannibal, and the monks that took Siobhan from me are the only ones I've ever had a death wish on. It ends tonight,"he says darkly.

I give my own evil smirk and nod. This little boy tortured my daughter.

I would torture him before he faced death.

I walked passed him as I saw my wife standing at the other side of the room, waiting for me. I smiled innocently as I looked at her. She wouldn't agree with this. As I passed by Chase, I whispered:  
"Midnight, friend."

Yes, Nariko, my beloved, she was going to be mightily pissed at me when she found out. She always found out. And the almighty minds of Dashi and Guan. No, this wouldn't be kept quiet long. I couldn't care less. It had to be done...

 ** _Chase Young's POV-_**

We walk back to my chambers, but I have no desire to sleep with her tonight. Perhaps the first time since I took the woman for my own. Kimiko yawned as she laid luxuriously upon our bed. It was a bit painful to pull away when she grabbed my arm the usual way to pull me down to the bed to sleep.

"I have to...do something tonight, love,"I grimaced slightly. Should she know? Perhaps she deserved that in the least. But her trying to stop Kai and myself both. No, that wouldn't do at all. I turned to see my Kimiko in her inescapable disappointed pout. Damn it...

"Stay with me,"she whispered a bit seductively,"I'm lonely...please."

I pull my face to hers as I kiss her with as much of my passion as I could. Most of my passion at the moment was turned on the murder of a sick man. But, I slid my tongue into the kiss and, as I predicted, she melted back to the bed. I smirk at her heavy breath.

"Woman, I promise you: No matter what time I return...I'm going to fuck you until you scream." The last few words were growled. I would certainly keep that oath.

Kimiko gaped and shivered as I sweetly kissed her on the head and disappeared.

As I walked out into the surprisingly cool August night to see Kai perched on the ledge with an impatient and annoyed look. That's what the father got for eavesdropping on his daughter in the presence of her lover.

As I walked over toward the ledge he said something a bit cryptic.

"Will this ruin it?"

It took a moment, but I got the point and was forced to wonder myself. In one short year, Kai and I would finally be set free from this hell. Would killing this man ruin that? Would it condemn us? I was forced to see what I planned to do. Torture this man until he was going mad and begging for death. And I would make him wait. Watch him squirm. Had the Heylin mindset finally took us over. It chilled my bones, but the adrenaline heated my blood, the contradiction seemed to cause a storm within me. and I was losing it. I tried to some conception of sanity and moral, but remembering the hell my love had been through ripped through me. And as unbearable as it was, I knew the father suffered more so. He deserved, as I did, to release this on the only guilty one in the entire situation. Orochi's death would be best for the two of us, and even Nariko. I knew her well enough to know that no matter how at peace she tried to be with what she had been forced to leave her daughter to, she was angry inside. Angry and broken. No, she would never come to have her own revenge, but it wasn't hard to say it satisfy the anger within.

"No,"I said,"we'll...we've done worse, the both of us. Things that we'll never be proud of. Though its revenge for us, its peace on Kimiko and that whole family. Plus Nariko won't have to hold in her desires when their done for her."

"You really think..."pondered Kai with wide eyes,"that Nariko would...uphold this...?"

"Not on the outside, no. But do really think she just wants the bastard to walk away?"

"He isn't just walking away, Chase! He's in prison, if I recall."

"He's of wealth. It won't be for long. He will never really be punished for this. You know that."

"...Alright, we can't back out now,"said Kai, grabbing my hand,"This is the last crime we ever commit, old friend. It all ends tonight."

He smiles with certainty and I smile, too. I will soon be free of my hate.

 ** _Nariko's POV-_**

I stare down from my balcony. I know I should be stopping this. I know someone will die at my husband's and Chase's hands. It will be a terrible death.

Why am I pleased?

I stare towards them again.

 _'This is the last crime we ever commit...'_

I return to my bed in stride.

I am free of my pain and my lover and friend are closing the darkest, longest chapter of their lives.

I am selfish, but who needs the sadist?

 _ **Kai's POV-**_

We walk down the hall of the prison. You would expect the place to have better to have better security. Chase took out two guards and I took out one. Three guards...how pitiful. As we stride down the bland gray surroundings, looking for cell 00919. Damn this complicated system. We, of course, could not go to the front desk and ask directions, so we were on our own.

As we walk down our tenth hallway, I see similar number combinations to the one we are searching. We are close.

 ** _Orochi's POV-_**

Something chills my heart as footsteps echo down the hall. Had it been a few hours earlier, I'd have been filled with hope that my lawyers had finally freed me.  
But, alas, it's after midnight.

Fear consumes me as I look outside my cell, looking for the casters of the shadows on my wall.

I suddenly wish I had a religion, for I fear the intentions of the two sinister men in front of me. Two sharp golden pairs of eyes pierce my every excuse for all I'd ever done.

 _ **Chase Young's POV-**_

The adrenaline rips through me like a hurricane. It is destroying every every moral stronghold within my soul as I look upon the trembling bastard. How many helpless people had trembled before him!? How long had Kimiko looked upon him, seeking mercy!? She never received it. Neither had anyone else he had ever ruined.

I had no plans of showing him mercy.

Kai breaks the bars of his comfortable cell and I know it begins.

 _ **Kai's POV-**_

Watching the man tremble and shake, as if we will have any capacity for mercy, angers me so that I break the bars of his cell.

Chase walks past me and catches the throat of the sadist and holds him to the wall of the cell, snarling.

Somehow, I'm going to be the mediator.

"Tohomiko Orochi, my name Kai Tomoro. I am Kimiko's father. And that one there,"I said pointing at Chase,"is Chase Young. That is her fiance."

He gulped, and those were the last words spoken before the torture.

 _ **3rd Person-**_

Chase shoved Orochi to the ground as Kai moved forward. There was no fury in the acts now. This was what they'd been waiting for.

Kai picked the monster up by his arm and held him up with his knee. Kai inspected the arm and grinned cruelly. He straightened the arm and and forced it to bend against the elbow until the bone snapped.

Orochi gave an ear-piercing scream, but of course, he was hated among the others in the prison, so his story would never be told.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"mocked Kai,"Did I hurt you?" Chase laughed and took his friend's place, only he held the man's throat once more.

"Poor man,"said Chase,"all you did was make people suffer. Wait a minute..."

Chase laughed and got down on his knees and undid the man's uniform.

He pulled out a knife and put it against the man's member.

"We can't have that, can we?"

In one swift movement, the pedophile, who hadn't stopped screaming since his first injury, screamed even louder as his anatomy was cruelly cut off.

Kai and Chase once again joined in nearly sickening laughter at what had been done.

For the next several minutes, the two Heyin warlords battered the man until he no longer screamed. He was losing too much blood from his wound.

Chase looked at Kai.

"Who's going to get to snap his neck?"

"You can, this is losing it's appeal for me."

Chase nodded. This is what he wanted to do in the first place.

"No, no, no...!"screamed Orochi as Chase once again grabbed him by the throat.

One surge of strength and a mere crack, and it was over.

Chase smiled to himself. His vendetta was complete.

"Let's go,"said Kai,"we need to leave.

The two Heylin men disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

 _ **Chase Young's POV-**_

Five hours after I returned to my citadel, I finally laid back upon the bed and pulled my exhausted lover close.

Hey, I had promised, hadn't I?

"Love you,"she said for that last of many times that early morning.

I tilted her head up to face me.

"You have no idea how much that pleases me...I love you, as well."

 _ **Kai's POV-**_

I walked into my chambers to see Nariko sitting upon the silk sheets.

"You could have told me, you know. Do you not trust me, Kai?"

I sighed as walked over and held her close, knowing I'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry. dear one. I do trust you. I just know that you didn't wish to be tangled in this."

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

"Does Chase or yourself have anymore revenge to act upon?"

No, Nariko. It's over."


End file.
